Stuckey's Punishment
by Metalchick36
Summary: Another post-ep to Zebras. I got the idea for this after watching a certain TV show. Elliot finds the perfect way to punish Stuckey for his crimes, but does it go too far?


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected owners._

_Summary: Elliot finds a good way to punish Dale Stuckey, but does it go too far?_

**Stuckey's Punishment**

_**The 1-6…**_

_Everyone was still mourning the loss of Ryan O'Hallaron, even Maureen and Kathleen, who had gotten to know him whenever Elliot had invited him over for summer barbeques._

"I still can't believe he's gone!" Olivia stated.

"I know, it just won't be the same without him." Melinda said.

"Yet, we have to move on, crime isn't going to stop." Cragen said.

"We know that, but he was one of our own!" Olivia said.

"Hey guys, our new CSU tech is here." Fin said.

"Well I'm not really new, I've worked with O'Hallaron for a while. Hi, I'm Cassie, you guys might remember me."

"Yeah, I do." Olivia said.

"I feel your pain too, we're also gonna miss O'Hallaron, but he'd want us to move on and continue to help you guys solve the crimes." Cassie said.

"You're right, and thanks for stepping up." Olivia said.

"I may not be able to fill O'Hallaron's shoes, but I can promise you guys that there will be no more Stuckey's!" Cassie stated.

"That'll be great!" Munch said.

"I still can't believe you kissed him!" Fin said.

"I know, but I had to!" Olivia said.

"Hey, you'd be surprised at what you'd do to save your partner's life." Munch said.

"Uh huh, well just so you know, I ain't kissing nobody to save your ass!" Fin said to Munch.

"Well I would!" Munch said with a sad pout.

"That's mean!" Kathleen stated.

"Oh he's just teasing him, Fin always does that to him." Olivia said.

"Well I say that whoever could kiss a guy like Stuckey sure has a lot of guts!" Maureen stated.

"I'll agree with that, but I couldn't do it!" Kathleen said.

"But what if it was you that had to save dad's life?" Maureen asked.

"I would've shot Stuckey instead!" Kathleen answered.

"I'll go with that one!" Fin responded.

"Well I would!" Maureen said.

"No you wouldn't!" Kathleen said.

"Yes I would! And to prove it, I'll kiss the first guy who comes through that door!" Maureen challenged as she points to the entrance doors of the squad room.

"Ooo! This could get interesting!" Munch said giddily.

"Good thing Elliot's not here right now." Fin said.

"Where is he by the way?" Olivia asked.

"He's at Stuckey's sentencing hearing. What's going on here?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office.

"Oh, Maureen said she's gonna kiss the first guy that walks through the door." Olivia answered.

"What? Why would she do that?" Cragen asked.

"To prove that she'd kiss anybody to save a life." Olivia answered.

"Oh boy! I just hope it won't be a suspect!" Cragen sighed.

_At last, the doors open._

"Oh my Gosh! It's…" Olivia said, as she is stunned at who just entered the squad room.

"Ooo! This is gonna be interesting!" Munch excitedly said.

"Oh my God! She's gonna do it!" Fin stated as Maureen walks over to the man who just entered.

_Maureen slowly walks over, stops right in front of him, then places her hands on his face, and then presses her lips onto his and holds that kiss for five seconds._

When she finished, she looked into his eyes and said, "Hi! I'm Maureen!"

_Jack McCoy stood there stunned at what just happened to him. All his life he had never been kissed by a woman he hadn't met first._

"Hi…uh…nice to meet you! Wow! This has never happened to me before." Jack said, still stunned by what just happened.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't do this! I was just proving to them that I would kiss anybody if it meant saving someone's life, not that you're that type of person that I would be forced to kiss! I mean you are a great kisser!" Maureen said.

"Really? Cause I was gonna say the same about you!" Jack said.

_Maureen blushes and then she wraps her arms around him. Everyone in the room was still stunned at what they just saw._

"O…K, I guess I was wrong, you really are brave." Kathleen said.

"No, I say that was more than brave. That was bold!" Olivia stated.

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt this intimate moment, but…is there a reason why you're here Jack?" Cragen asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I had heard about what happened to O'Hallaron and I wish to give you my condolences." Jack answered.

"Thanks Jack." Cragen said.

"I also heard that Detective Stabler almost got killed and I wanted to know if he's OK?" Jack asked.

"He's fine!" Olivia answered unhappily.

"Oh. Did something else happen?" Jack asked.

"I'll give it to you in a nutshell. O'Hallaron found out that Stuckey was the one who killed the lady at Coney island and left that syringe on Judge Donnelly's chair. But before Elliot came in the lab, Ryan got stabbed and killed by Stuckey. Then Elliot got knocked out and was tied up in a chair where Stuckey proceeded to make cuts on Elliot's chest with a knife. Olivia calls Elliot, Stuckey answers his phone and tells her that he's gone out for sushi, but since Elliot doesn't eat sushi, she knew that he was lying. So Olivia comes to the lab, Stuckey points his gun at her, but Olivia slaps Elliot around to make Stuckey think that he did what she wanted to do, although Olivia was actually venting out what she had held back from Elliot since she's been there for him many times and getting nothing in return from Elliot! Finally, to make Stuckey believe that she was on his side, she kisses him on the lips, which gives Elliot a chance to knock Stuckey out. So once again Olivia saved Elliot's ass again! Did you get all that?" Munch asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I got it." Jack answered as he took it all in.

"Now we're just waiting to hear about Stuckey's sentencing." Cragen said.

"I can answer that!" Elliot exclaimed as he burst into the squad room.

"That was quick!" Cragen said in surprise.

"Oh yeah! Just wait til you guys hear what he got!" Elliot exclaimed and then he laughs.

"OK, so what did he get?" Cragen asked.

_But Elliot can't stop laughing._

"Elliot? What did you do?" Fin asked as he starts to worry.

"Hey, just so you guys know, Donnelly agreed with me on this!" Elliot said.

"Agreed on what?" Cragen asked.

Elliot struggles to stop laughing, then says, "One thing's for sure, Stuckey will definitely be getting what he deserves!"

"Dammit Elliot, would you just tell us already?" Fin asked.

Elliot answers with a huge grin on his face, "Stuckey's going to OZ!"

It takes a few seconds to register, but then everyone's eyes got big and they all exclaimed, "OZ!!"

"Damn Elliot! Are you nuts?" Fin exclaimed in shock.

"After being cut up and then forced to watch Olivia kiss those nasty lips, I think his punishment is justified!" Elliot answers with no remorse.

"Dad! I know that he killed two people and almost killed you, but don't you think this is going a little too far?" Maureen asked.

"Nope! But I sure wish I could see the look on his face when he meets your Uncle Chris!" Elliot answers giddily.

"Elliot! I cannot believe you would do that!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Oh come on! What's the matter with you guys? Don't tell me you all feel sorry for him now!" Elliot said angrily.

"Elliot, we do want him to be punished for what he did, but not like that!" Olivia stated.

"Well I think he's getting what he deserves! And I don't care what you guys think!" Elliot stated, and then he leaves the room.

_Everyone was left with mixed emotions._

"I don't know, I think I'm starting to see Elliot's side of things." Fin said.

"Fin!" Olivia exclaimed in surprise.

"What! You said yourself that kissing Stuckey was the most repulsive thing you've ever done!" Fin justified.

"Well that is true." Olivia said.

"Yeah, and Stuckey was so annoying, I'd actually rather hear Munch's conspiracies!" Fin stated.

"Really? Aww thanks! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Munch said happily.

Jack, who was still here, asked, "So…Elliot's your father?"

"Yeah, and that's Kathleen, she's my sister." Maureen introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Kathleen said.

"You're probably wondering who my Uncle Chris is." Maureen said.

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me." Jack said.

"I want to, cause you're probably gonna find out eventually anyways. It's better that you hear it from me." Maureen said.

"Alright, but I promise you it won't change how I feel about you." Jack said.

"Here it goes. My dad and Chris are identical twins. They used to be very close, but unfortunately Chris turned out bad and ended up in prison, which is OZ. If you're wondering why his last name isn't Stabler, it's because he changed it for the sake of our family. Anyways, they do keep in touch, but not very often." Maureen explained.

"Did you ever meet him?" Jack asked.

"A long time ago when I was a little girl. He never did anything to me, but after he got charged with certain crimes, my dad didn't want me and my sisters to ever see him again, even though Chris told him he'd never touch us." Maureen explained further.

"Of course he won't touch us! One, cause we're family, and two, he's into guys now." Kathleen answered.

"Kathleen!" Maureen exclaimed.

"But it's true!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Maureen asked.

"Mom told me!" Kathleen answered.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he is in prison." Maureen said.

"Well one thing for sure, even if he doesn't end up in a cell with Keller, Stuckey is gonna be somebody's bitch!" Fin stated.

"You know, if he didn't kill that lady and Ryan, I would feel sorry for him!" Olivia said.

"Now you're getting the picture!" Fin stated.

"Of course I'm pretty sure dad's told Keller all about Stuckey, so I'm sure he's getting a special welcome from him." Kathleen said.

**_Meanwhile at OZ…_**

_After going through the humiliating experience of being strip-searched, Stuckey put on the prison clothes he was issued. As he was lead to his new cell, he could see other inmates staring at him, which made him very nervous._

"Hey look! Fresh meat!" one inmate called out.

"Hi pretty boy!" another inmate yelled.

"Sorry boys, but Chris has already called dibs on him!"

_Suddenly Stuckey remembers hearing that name, but where? He thinks back to the sentencing hearing right at the part where he is told that he'll be doing twenty years at OZ. As he was being escorted away, he saw Elliot looking at him with a smirk on his face. The next thing he remembered is Elliot telling him, "Say hello to Chris Keller for me!" But who was Chris?_

"So why are we putting him in with Chris?" one guard asked.

"Because Stabler asked us to." The other guard answered.

"Stabler? Wait! Isn't he Chris'…"

"Yes! Now let's go!"

"Who's Chris? Does he know Stabler?" Stuckey asked nervously.

"Shut up kid! You'll find out as soon as you see him!" the guard ordered.

_They stopped walking as soon as they were in from of Stuckey's new cell._

"Alright kid, meet your new cellmate, Chris Keller."

_To Dale Stuckey's horror, he saw that Chris Keller looked exactly like Elliot Stabler._

"Hi there! I'm Chris! I heard you've me my twin brother!" Chris greeted as he leaned up against the door.

"T..w..twin? Oh God!" Stuckey exclaimed.

"What's the matter, you scared? Oh don't worry, I promised Elliot I would take real good care of you!" Keller stated.

"No! Don't put in there with him! Please! Ahh!" Stuckey exclaimed as he grabs the doorframe.

_The guards pry his hands off and throw him inside. They immediately close the door._

"No! Get me out of here! Please! I don't wanna be in here!" Stuckey yelled as he bangs on the glass.

_But Keller slaps him hard, which silences his yelling._

"Shut up! You're not going anywhere! Your ass is mine now!" Keller stated.

"Don't be too rough with him." the guard said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gentle with the virgins, but I'll break him in!" Keller said with a smirk.

_Stuckey cowered in the corner of the cell. He was definitely regretting what he had done to Elliot. Now he was scared of what Keller was gonna do to him._

"So…I heard that you've been a bad bad boy! Well, I'm gonna tell you this once, so you better listen! We don't tolerate bad behavior here! So you better learn some discipline quick, cause you do not want to know what the consequences are!" Keller said.

_Stuckey was sure that Keller was gonna make him do things against his will, but he didn't want to know what Keller would do to him if he didn't comply. So he gets up from the corner._

"Good boy! You are a quick learner! And now it's time for your next lesson! Get down on your knees!" Keller ordered.

_"Oh God!" Stuckey thought, as he knew what was coming next._

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this story; I got the idea for it after watching OZ last night. I know that Chris Keller died on the show, but in this one, he's still alive and is Elliot's twin brother._


End file.
